A Very Happy New Years'
by CSIfan93
Summary: Greg had a brilliant plan to get Sara, and all on the New Year. Sandle, Ficlet. R&R!


A Very Happy New Year 

**Summery: **New years' is a time for reflection, a time to think about how to make a new in the New Year. Greg has some resolutions of his own but will Sara like them. Sandle. Ficlet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI. If I did Sara and Greg would be together.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was a "normal" day at the lab. Catherine and Grissom were at a crime scene, Warrick and Nick were working on a on going case, trying to finish it before Ecklie started to make them close it, and Sara was at DNA talking to Wendy about "girl things".

In the break room one might find a game of sorts being played on a system, but instead we find Greg Sanders reading a quite boring report. He was getting frustrated, it was an old cold case Sara asked him to open for the second time, and still zit, zip, nada was all he was getting.

Sara now that was a force to be reckoned with, sleek, stubborn, and absolutely irresistible. Man did she know how to toy with a mans emotions. More importantly boy did she know how to toy with his. First she's casually dating him the next she says it was a friendly thing and moves to Hank, then that back fires and she's gets all drolly over Grissom. Would she make up her mind for Christ sake he was dying just watching.

Then it hit him, what was that saying, 'if you can't go to the fair bring the fair to you.' In this case Sara was the fair, and Greg would be damned if he let Grissom win the way he that Hank did. Oh yes he was finally going to get Sara back into his arms, he'd just need some help.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"Hey Wendy" Greg said as casually as possible walking into the lab that was once his.

"Hey Greg, I don't have that sample for you just yet busy night you know."

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here, I need your help."

Wendy turns to him with a questionable look. "Okay what's up Greg?"

"Well it's…" Greg looked around to make sure no one, exptionaly Sara, was around. "It's about Sara, you two are pretty good friends, right?"

"Yeah for the most part, why?"

Greg explained his New Years' plan to Wendy. At the end she just stared at him then nodded in agreement.

A beep broke her trance and she grabbed a paper from machine, and then handed it to Greg.

"The blood matched the victim, again."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Run it again this time compared it to the main suspect"

"Okay?" Wendy went to her two next projects, Greg's stupid sample and Greg's Sara problem. Meanwhile Greg goes in search of Sara and it's more then just for work.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Greg found Sara, head deep in a report, in the break room. Oh she looked ever so beautiful when she was thinking. The way you just knew she was concentrating.

"So what you doing for New Years'?" he said sitting down across from her.

"The same as you." She said without even looking up.

"Well in that case I'll break out the chaplain when we get to my place." Greg said leaning back in the chair.

"Greg the case is what I meant." Sara said finally looking up.

"Well –"

"Greg I re-ran that sample, there was a match. Your vic and suspect are biological twins." Wendy said interrupting Greg.

"I knew it"

"What?" Sara said looking utterly confused.

"I just solved our case. They were fraternal twins; it explains why the blood matched." Greg explained.

"God you're a genius Greg" Sara said jumping up and dialed Brass.

"I try"

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"Does this mean you'll spend the rest of New Years' with me, because it's about an hour to midnight and Gris just gave us both the rest of the day off?" Greg asked as the left the elevator and headed towards the locker room.

"Oh… I guess I have nothing really planned anyways," Sara said shrugging her shoulders and opening her locker. Greg mimicked her and grabbed a few things out of his before shutting it.

"Well we'll have to make a stop for some beer and liquor. Okay with you?" Greg said after she shut her locker.

"Fine by me, just as long as I can crash at your place."

"Always"

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

They laughed as the chaplain bottle made a loud pop and the fizz came pouring out. Greg poured the liquid equally into two glasses.

"Okay…" Greg said before looking at the TV screen.

"Five, four, three, two, one; Happy New Years'" They said together

An hour and a lot of drinks later…

"So what's your New Years' resolution Sara?"

"Um… I don't know you?" Sara said sipping down the last of her Bud Light.

"Well normally I would say 'World Peace' but that's getting a little old. So… my New Years' resolution this year will be to finally get a real girl."

"Well that's good. Hum… ah, my New Years' resolution is to find a guy that loves me for me" Sara started playing with his hair to get his attention "You know a funny guy; the four S's: sensitive, smart, sweat, and sexy."

Greg leaned in slowly and kissed her lips as soon as the shock wore away and he realized she was speaking of him. Sara leaned into his kiss and deepened it.

"This is defiantly the best New Years' I've had." Sara said coming up for air.

"A couldn't of planned it better." Greg said letting his hands rub up and down her arms.

The kissed again un-unaware of the fireworks still going of outside the apartment.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this Ficlet, I know I did. Reviews! Happy New Years'. Be save k.**


End file.
